


But then I got High

by rivers_bend



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stoned sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	But then I got High

**Author's Note:**

> The Obvious: I do not know any of the people whose personas are used in this story and neither believe nor mean to imply it ever happened.

So much weed. It's really not Tommy's fault. He didn't smoke that much. But no one thought to mention the brownies sitting there all tempting when he had the munchies were also from the pot shop. Now he's totally fucked

Really, really deliciously fucked.

He's in Adam's lap, one leg draped over the arm of the chair, the other dangling over Adam's knee to give Adam room to get both hands down the front of his pants. His left hand's cupping Tommy's balls, fingers teasing Tommy's hole, his right's jacking him idly, thumb circling round and round Tommy's slit. Crooking his leg more tightly over the chair arm, Tommy tries to get the leverage to fuck up into Adam's hand, get a little more friction going, but then Adam's hand is gone, up, up, past Tommy's face to Adam's mouth where he sucks and licks his thumb like it's covered in frosting. Damn, those brownies would have been even better with frosting. Then, oh, fuck, Adam's hand is back, tight squeeze, slick, wet friction from the spit making Tommy arch back almost out of the chair.

"S'good?" Adam says. "Y'like that?"

It's really good and Tommy really likes it. He's trying to tell Adam that, but it comes out as a puff of air and a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, it's good." Adam leans in to suck at Tommy's neck, groping his junk, no coordination, but still enough to send sparks out Tommy's limbs and up his spine. The spot Adam's latched on to at the edge of Tommy's collar bone feels like Adam's sucking on his nuts. Or maybe that's the way he's palming them, tugging a little with his fingers tucked up behind them. If he keeps doing that, and the thing with his thumb, and the sucking--

Tommy's orgasm sneaks up so slow he doesn't see it coming.

He's watching Adam's thumb circle his dick and then it's slicker, better, Adam's whole hand moving now, slippery, jacking him wet and sloppy, Tommy's hips jerking, stomach jumping, leg right on the edge of cramping, and oh, that's his jizz dripping off Adam's fingers onto Tommy's briefs.

Adam's dick is hard against Tommy's hip, and Tommy'd really like to do something about that, but all he's got right now is a hand hooked around Adam's neck trying to get him close enough for a kiss. "Wanna suck you," Tommy says, but he's licking Adam's mouth when he does so it's not all that clear, and Adam's stroking his hair, his arm, down his back, and it's making Tommy's eyes drift shut, his grip go slack, making him forget what he was doing.

"Hey, baby," Tommy hears Adam say, and then he's asleep, curled up in Adam's lap, head tipped against his shoulder.


End file.
